Half a Mag to Salvation
by WHiTEZombE
Summary: A cop's run through Raccoon City with only half a mag at his disposal. Idea taken from another fanfic found here at FF.N!


Hey, so I got this idea from reading a story here on Basically, it was a story about a man in the Spencer mansion, with only so many rounds left in his handgun. So, whoever wrote that story, thanks a lot! It was inspiration enough for me to do my own rendition. Ok, so I do not own Resident Evil, I am just using it to make my own story.

..#RE#..

1/2 A Magazine to Salvation

_My whole body aches. I can't move. What the hell happened? Gunfire. It's all around me. Everyone's shouting, screaming. That smell. It's so powerful. What is it? Death. Yes, I remember now... they're not human. They should be dead, but they're not. I've got to survive. I've got to live._

I sat up and threw off my riot helmet. It clattered to the ground and rolled over to the squad car I had been taking cover behind. The vehicle was in flames. No doubt it had just exploded, and that was the reason why my whole body was screaming at me. The front lines had been broken. The rotting mob consumed the officers too proud to fall back, chased after those running for their lives. Somewhere in that mass of walking decay, I heard Sawyers' last screams of agony as they ripped him apart and stuffed him into their horrific mouths.

"Stand your ground!" I heard someone shout from behind. "We've got to keep them back!" I watched blankly as the officers fell back, took position, reloaded, opened fire. The barrage of rounds tore through the sea of dead bodies, felling only several of them. The rest lurched forward, undaunted. A dark alley to my left attracted my attention.

"Samson!" someone yelled. It was old Griff. What the hell did he want?

"Get off your ass and help us out!" he shouted. It was obvious he knew nothing of Umbrella's role here in Raccoon City. None of these fools did. I dropped my magazine, checked it. Empty.

"I'm out," I muttered. Griff tossed me a mag. I caught it, slapped it in, chambered a round.

"It's only half full, so make every round count." He quickly jogged back to his position, took aim and continued to hold back the zombies slowly making their way towards us.

"I will," I said aloud as I made my way down that dark alley. The alley was cold, the ground slick with who knew what. Blood? Most likely. I turned on the flashlight at the end of my rifle. A dripping mess of flesh and blood instantly staggered into my view. Whatever was left of its mouth made its way towards my throat. A hungry groan escaped its lips. I panicked and fired two quick shots to its chest. It grabbed me and tried to take a bite. The butt-stock of my rifle struck it in the left temple. The zombie stumbled backward, stood up, and quickly made its way to bite me again. I took aim between its eyes and fired. The zombie fell the rest of the way forward and crashed to the ground, spilling its vile blood at my feet. I rushed past its twitching body and turned a corner. The path was straight all the way out to the street. Just as I was about to step out of the alley, I heard the sound of breaking glass behind me. My weapon whipped around just in time to see a dog covered in dried blood leaping right at me. I pressed my body up against the left wall and dodged its attack. The dog jumped out into the street, turned around and glared at me with hungry eyes. I could see its intestines literally falling out of its body. Its skin was a mushy ineffective covering. The dog growled at me and came in for the kill. It leapt at me with its jaws wide open. I fired a round in its mouth. The dog yelped, died before it even hit the ground.

I dashed out into the street and turned left. Two zombies who had heard my fight with the dog were now stumbling their way towards me. I dropped them both with a quick shot to the head. A clicking noise quickly got my attention. Some kind of grotesquely mutated creature with six legs was making its way up the side of a building. I fired two shots at it, causing it to scream bloody agony and spurt greenish tinged blood. It fell from the building and unto a car parked on the side of a road. The hood of the car caved in and the alarm wailed its annoying anthem. I quickly ducked into a building and shut the door behind me.

However, it wasn't safe here either. There were zombies all over the place, and they all noticed another meal had just walked in. I spotted a stairway to my right and ran towards it. A zombie at the top began its hungry approach down to me, but was cut short of its dreams with a shot to its left knee cap. It stumbled and fell on the stairs. The heal of my boot came down on its head, crushing it like a two month old melon. Brain matter and coagulated blood covered my boots like mud, but I could have cared less. I could get new boots when I got out of here. There was a catwalk leading to the other side of the warehouse. I ran down it, shooting several zombies off along the way. They moaned all the way down to the cement floor, and if the circumstances had been different, I would have thought it hilarious. I noticed an open door to my right, and a closed one to my left. A staggering mob guarded the left, while a solitary zombie on the right shuffled towards me. An easy choice. I fired a round to the left and shot the lead zombie square between the eyes. The back of its head exploded in a fury of blood and brain. The zombie fell backwards, knocking down every single zombie behind it. I turned right and ran up to the single zombie blocking my way, fired. It took the shot in the face, but all it did was stagger a bit. I stopped in front of it and executed a swift, hard roundhouse. My foot connected with its neck. I heard its neck crack and it tumbled over the side of the railing. Salvation... I ran through the open door and shut it behind me.

There was a light in the sky, blinding me, and I could here the distinct sound of a chopper. I was saved! Out of the corner of my eye I saw something I hadn't noticed before. A creature was standing there, just staring at me. I had one round left. I smiled at it and took aim.

"This is the last shot I'll have to fire tonight," I said to the creature. "When you get to hell, tell the devil I sent you." The sound of my rifle firing echoed throughout the night sky. I watched as the round created a hole at the top of the creature's head. It bled. I waited. It was still standing. The blood from its wound dripped down its grossly deformed face. With its yellow jagged teeth, it appeared to be smiling at me, mocking me. I dropped my rifle, not able to comprehend what the hell this thing was. Then it muttered something I didn't quite understand.

"Stars..."


End file.
